


Indiana Jones and the Gems of the Lost City

by Kariszma83



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariszma83/pseuds/Kariszma83
Summary: Indiana Jones has settled down to a life of normalcy with his wife Marion and son Mutt, but it's all a little boring for him. What he needs is a new adventure, and one always seems to come his way!





	Indiana Jones and the Gems of the Lost City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> For alexcat. I hope you enjoy this new adventure for Indy and Marion and I hope you have a wonderful yuletide!! 
> 
> Thanks always to my hetero-lifemate iamtheenemy. Thanks for the beta. You rock my socks.

July 1958   
  


The steaks began to sizzle as soon as they were flipped on the grill. The lovely aroma of cooking meat and onions on the barbecue filled the air. This joined the sound of dishes clanking and laughter in the air. Henry Jones, Jr. looked up and saw his wife Marion setting a large bowl of potato salad on the picnic table. She was followed by their son, Henry Jones, III as he laid a stack of plates on the table, almost pushing the potato salad to the ground.    
  
“Careful Mutt!” Marion chided through a laugh.

“Jeez mom, chill out,” Mutt replied, flicking a napkin at Marion.

Somewhere behind Mutt and Marion, Harold Oxley was seen investigating some interesting bug specimen in the Jones’ hydrangea bush. Indy flipped the steaks over as he watched his little family enjoy the beauty of this lovely day.

God he was bored. 

Indy swallowed a yawn as he poked the steaks with his metal tongs. He couldn’t believe how much the monotony of family life was getting to him. He had always known he had a wandering nature, but he felt so guilty about it now that he was a family man. 

His fears about living this type of life had been what had led him to stand Marion up at the altar almost 20 years ago. Looking at Mutt, his son, a feeling of regret gnawed at his stomach. What would life be like had he showed up to the wedding? He hadn’t known Marion was pregnant. He never would have left her there - or would he have? He would never really know what could have been. 

Indy did regret the fact that another man has raised his child. That he hadn’t been the one to teach Mutt to throw a baseball, or to share the stories of his experiences. Looking at his wife and son, Indy knew that Marion had done a fine job, had raised a fine boy, no, a fine man who could handle his own. Indy was proud - now if he could just get Mutt to go to school…

Oh, was he ever bored. 

Every day the same. His entire life, he had only been able to handle so much of this before jumping onto the next adventure. After his last debacle, Indy really thought he was done. The adventure with the crystal skulls had really taken a toll on him. Yet, here he was , his bones aching with the need for adventure. 

Indy stuffed that ache deep inside him as he slid the steaks on a platter and walked towards the table, calling, “Steaks are ready.”

***

Time seemed to drag more slowly than ever. Indy showed up and taught his classes and lectures at the University, he went home every night to Marion, he worked on building a relationship with Mutt. The seasons changed and the mild Connecticut summer turned to a crisp, chilly fall and he was ever more bored. He looked for excitement in any way he could. He even took up reading trashy penny novels and comics. Christmas came and went and Indy was near ripping his skin off in his desperation. 

***

New Years Eve 1958    


Indy cringed inwardly as he plastered on a smile and stepped back into the New Years party. Across the room, he spotted Marion looking for him. He turned the smile towards her but knew that it didn’t reach his eyes. Marion looked at Indy with concern but turned and responded to something that the man beside her had said. He continued his walk across the room and handed a glass of champagne to Marion. Marion excused herself from her conversation companion and turned to engage Indy.

“What’s up, Indy?” Marion asked in a subdued tone. 

“Nothing at all,” he replied and raised his glass in a salute to Marion. “Happy New Year, darling.”   


Marion’s mouth opened in response, but at that moment, the countdown to midnight began. The guests all began to chant, “10...9...8…”

At the stroke of midnight, everyone yelled, “Happy New Year ! ” Indy turned to kiss Marion and she stopped him. Looking down at her confusedly, Indy’s eyes asked why she pushed him away. Marion fumbled in her handbag and pulled out an airline ticket envelope.

“I was going to wait to give this to you, but now seems like as good a time as any. Happy New Year , Indiana. We need a new adventure , ” Marion said , handing Indy the tickets.

Indy looked down and removed the tickets from their envelope , noticing flights to Miami and then a hop over to a place called Bimini island.

“What’s in Bimini?” Indy asked looking into Marion’s eyes

“It’s where Ponce de Leon suspected the Fountain of Youth was. I thought we could figure it out for ourselves.” Marion replied.

The smile that lit Indy’s face shone clear through his eyes, no doubt about it. 

***   


March 1959

Indy and Marion stepped off the puddle-jumper onto the bright white sand of Bimini Island, in the Bahamas. As they walked towards the small metal building that served as the airport there, Indy had the distinct feeling that someone was watching them. He turned to look behind them, but saw no one that stood out amongst the other passengers and crew mingling about.

He turned back to Marion and, realizing she was a bit ahead of him, jogged lightly to catch up. They picked up a taxi cab to their hotel and checked in to a lavish room that opened right up to the ocean. Marion went to shower off the dust of travel and Indy sat down in a chair on the room’s balcony. He listened to the crash of the waves on the shore for a minute or two and then picked up the book he had brought with him about Ponce de Leon and his journeys. He didn’t want to seem over excited but he was exuberant at the thought of a new adventure. Though it was one that wouldn’t benefit a museum, he could just think of the outcomes should he and Marion actually be able to confirm the location of the Fountain of Youth! 

Once again, Indy seemed to feel that he was being watched. He looked up from his book and out onto the beach. He saw an array of people swimming, fishing, collecting shells - all normal beach activity. On second glance, though, Indy’s eye caught on a man who didn’t seem to fit in with the rest of the beachcombers. He stood in the shade of a palm tree and he seemed to be looking straight at Indy. He was a tall, blond man with ruddy skin who was clearly not dressed for the beach. Though Indy was sure he had never seen him before, he had an intuition that the man was Russian. 

The man seemed to think better of his staring and quickly turned and walked along the beach. Indy watched him for a few more moments, until he heard Marion exiting the bathroom. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed in deeply, smelling the deep earthiness of the soap on her skin. She was damp and warm and she squeezed him with a touch that exuded her love of him. 

Indy leaned down and kissed her forearm wrapped around him. “I’m starved,” Marion said, “Let’s go eat.”

***

Hours later Indy and Marion ambled back to their hotel room as quick as they were comfortably able. They were overly stuffed with fresh caught fish and locally made delicacies, each more indulgent than the last. Marion leaned into Indy and hugged him fiercely, her face still warm with the flush of wine. Pulling back from the hug, she waved the room key she had removed from Indy’s pocket  in front of his face.

“Last one to the room sleeps on the beach,” Marion called, laughing loudly. 

Marion got to the room first, opening the door quickly, but froze in the threshold. Indy almost crashed into her, stopping fast behind her in the doorway. The inside of the room looked like a hurricane had hit it. Their suitcases were tossed over and laying emptied in the middle of the floor. The mattress was off the bed and laying against the window covering a broken panel of glass. Indy pushed Marion aside and stepped silently into the room, inching along the wall to peer into the closets, balcony and bathroom. Once he ascertained the room was empty, he pulled Marion into the room and closed the door.

“Should we call the police?” Marion asked

“I’d think it’d be no use,” Indy replied.

“What were they looking for?” Marion wondered bending over to start picking up their clothing from the floor. 

“Who knows,” grunted Indy while extraditing the mattress from the balcony window. He swept any remains of glass from the mattress and dragged it back onto the foundation of the bed and continued, “The question might be ‘what do the Russians think we are doing here?’”

“The Russians?” questioned Marion.

Indy quickly explained about his earlier experiences and his hunch. They finished putting the room to rights and dropped into bed, all sluggishness of the evening given way to curiosity and wariness about what they might be in for.  

The morning brought the same lovely blue skies, and perfect crash of waves upon the shore. Marion and Indy left their room eager for breakfast and to begin their hunt for the Fountain of Youth. They followed the delicious scent of roasted ham down the street to a little place along the beach. They sat down and were greeted with hot cups of coffee by the young waitress. They studied their menus and sipped their coffee. Indy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around but didn’t see anyone he recognized, including the man from the day before. The waitress returned and they placed their orders.  

Indy quietly sipped his coffee while watching Marion stare out at the ocean. Marion noticed him staring and sat up quickly and said decisively,

“Ok, bucko. What is our plan of attack on the Fountain of Youth? Based on the writings of Ponce de Leon, we should begin to search the area north of….” 

Indy’s mind wandered as Marion spoke. He continued to have that feeling he was being watched, and he surreptitiously tried to scan the restaurant. Throwing his gaze around the room over and over, he leaned into Marion and whispered,

“Forget the Fountain of Youth for now. We’re going to figure out what the Russians are up to.”

Indy scooted his chair closer to Marion and the two talked while taking the opportunity to appear no more than a couple in love. They devised a plan and kept a good eye on the patronage of the restaurant while finishing their breakfast in a luxuriously slow fashion. When they decided they had finished, they paid and left the restaurant, walking towards the beach. They made their way through a copse of trees and, slipping behind one, turned back to see a man quickly leave the restaurant and hurry away from the beach. 

They slowly began to track him as he went. The man clearly had no worry about what he was up to as he never even checked to make sure that he wasn’t being followed. When he climbed up the back stairs to a small house a few blocks inland, Marion and Indy bided their time and sat down in the shade to wait.

It took no more than an hour for the man to exit the building, though at first Indy was unsure if it was the same man at all. This one was wearing different clothing, a different hat, and had a small beard, while the man who had entered was clean-shaven. This man pulled the door behind him and ran down the staircase and down the road not even glancing in Marion and Indy’s direction. 

They waited a few more minutes, watching the street and the apartment. When all continued to seem calm, Indy and Marion snuck up the staircase and they quietly slipped through the door. They found themselves in the kitchen of the small home. They froze and listened but heard nothing. Indy motioned for Marion to wait and he swiftly checked the house, reappearing moments later.

“There’s no one here,” he said.

The rooms themselves were sparsely decorated. Clearly this was not anyone’s permanent residence. Indy and Marion walked into the living room where a desk was propped against the far corner. Indy ripped the drawers open spilling papers everywhere. Marion stooped to pick one of them up as it fluttered to the ground near her foot. She looked at it and quickly pulled it closer to her face to study.

“Indy,” she called, uncertainty in her voice, “I think I know what they’re after.”

Indy stopped his rifling of the desk and its contents and looked up at Marion.

She continued, “They’re going after the lost city of Atlantis.”

Marion showed Indy the paper, which explained the special properties of a trio of crystals referred to as the Blue, Emerald, and Platinum crystals and speculations about where they might be located - both within the city and within the ocean itself. Indy went back to the desk and glanced around for something that might add to this. Littered there among the papers were letters and documents that seemed to support this hypothesis. 

Indy and Marion went through every paper in the desk, reading what seemed to be the pertinent information. Indy put everything back as well as he could. 

Standing, he held his hand out to Marion and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

Marion took his hand and walked towards the back door where they had entered. She stopped suddenly though, yanking Indy backwards. 

“Wait a minute,” she called, letting go of his hand and moving towards the couch, which had an overcoat draped over the back. The coat, much too hot for this climate, appeared to have been discarded. What had drawn Marion’s attention was the sight of paper protruding from the inside pocket. Marion removed this paper and opened the letter, her eyes quickly scanning the words.

She turned to look at Indy in horror, “Indy, they’re going to use the crystals to start World War III.”

***

The sun was dipping low in the sky when Indy and Marion found themselves in front of a two-story house that had several sign boards tacked on the front. Among them were: “Commissioner’s Office”, “Post Office”,and “Bimini Museum”. It was the last sign that interested them the most. No lights shown in the windows of the building and the prospect did not seem promising. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Indy knocked loud and long but no one answered. 

Indy raised his hand to knock again, but Marion grabbed his arm, “Let’s go, Indy. We won’t find any information about Atlantis here.”

Both Indy and Marion froze as they heard a sharp intake of breath from an area under the stairs. Indy braced his hand on the stair railing next to him, and lithely jumped to the ground. The small man underneath the stairs, for that is what he was, fell to the ground in reaction to Indy’s appearance. 

He raised his hand and seemed to cower, “P...p...please,” he stuttered, “I told your  _ comrades _ everything I could. Please don’t hurt me.” The man pronounced the word ‘comrades’ as if it was extremely foreign to his tongue. 

“We’re not the damn Russians,” Indy growled.

“And we’re not going to hurt you,” said Marion, crouching down by the man. 

“Truly?” questioned the man, looking into Marion’s eyes. “Well then,” he said jumping up. “Let’s go inside, I need a drink.” 

About 30 minutes and many whiskeys later, Indy and Marion had the same information that their new friend had imparted to the Russians. This island was housing a very big secret, and that secret was the remains of the Lost City of Atlantis - or many believed. There were few courageous enough to brave the depths of the ocean in search of the lost city's treasures. Those who were lucky enough to come back alive were so far gone they couldn't speak of what they had experienced there.

The legends continued that the power of the city itself was derived from many crystals that harnessed different energies. Together, these crystals helped create the most technologically advanced civilization of all time. Many of these crystals and their properties were known and sought, but none had come back from the search for them with success. 

The Russians, Indy and Marion learned, had a particular interest in the Blue, Emerald and Platinum crystals, which were rumoured to have been the three crystals responsible for the operation of all the city’s power. According to legend, these three crystals, when combined, were said to both grant immortality and highly advanced intellect to those who could properly harness their powers. In order to do that, a person would have to get ahold of all three at once. Then, in order to magnify their powers, the person would use the crystals to create a triangle and then stand inside its three points. The longer one stayed within, the strong the crystals' magic would become.

Based on the information that Indy and Marion had gathered from their reconnaissance mission, the Russians planned to capture these crystals and use them to start World War III. The Russian’s plans weren’t entirely laid out, but they seemed to want the immortality and intellect to aid in their creation of a superior military that could take control of the world. Indy and Marion’s curator friend had assured them that these Atlantean legends were simple myths and should not be taken seriously, but Indy had a feeling, as he usually did about these types of things.  

The curator drew Indy and Marion a map to the rumored sites of the crystals, and Marion and Indy set off to find them before the Russians did. 

They picked one of the sites at random and set off towards the Platinum crystal. They made several stops on the way to pick up diving equipment, a bit of dark clothing, some provisions and, of course, weapons. The Platinum crystal’s apparent location was directly off the east side of the island. Indy commandeered a small motor boat and he and Marion slipped away in the rising twilight. They sailed quietly until they were over the rumored location. They looked down into the water and knew the location to be correct. The water beneath them glowed with a soft white light that seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere simultaneously. Indy donned the diving gear and slung the oxygen tank onto his back. He sat on the side of the boat ready to tip back and into the water. 

Marion smiled, “Be careful down there, Jones.”

Indy hesitated, and pulled Marion towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He pulled his mouth away and snuggled into her shoulder, nestling her. 

Indy whispered, “I love you” into Marion’s hair and then was gone over the side of the boat.     

Indy was instantly transported into a different world. All sound ceased save his regulated breathing. His vision seemed to heighten in the clear water. He swam downwards following the soft glow of the light. Again, Indy noted how the light seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. 

Indy was so focused that he didn’t even notice the two sharks circling him until one curiously bumped him. Indy pulled back in shock. He shook his head to clear it and tried to remain calm. He knew twilight was prime feeding time for sharks, and he knew that if he didn’t act like food, he hopefully wouldn’t be perceived as such. 

Indy continued to swim downwards at a slow pace. The sharks kept circling him as they descended. Indy caught sight of the crystal below. He made his way to it, but it was then that the sharks decided they had had enough. They began to buffett Indy. They circled faster and pushed harder, shoving him in between them in the water. Indy reached out for the crystal that was so close to him, but at that moment one of the sharks closed his jaws around Indy’s oxygen tank and began to swim downwards with him. 

Indy kicked out and his feet found purchase against the head of the second shark who had been swimming in for his fair share. The kick jarred the shark holding Indy enough to loosen the grip on his oxygen tank and Indy slipped out of its grasp. Indy used the momentum to rocket forward and wrench the Platinum crystal from its base. Indy turned and, using a move that was perfectly  timed, he bashed the shark in the head with the crystal as it came in for a second attack. The shark recoiled from the attack but that was to be expected. 

What was unexpected was what the crystal did. As soon as Indy had struck the shark with it, the crystal began to pulse and its light seemed to shine even brighter. The sharks seemed to both stop in their tracks at this occurrence and after another harried circle around Indy they picked up their speed and swam away quickly. 

Indy swam back up the boat. He broke the surface and rolled the crystal into the boat.

“Everything ok?” asked the oblivious Marion

“Piece of cake,” smiled Indy.

***

Marion and Indy recovened over the map in the boat. The Emerald crystal’s location was rumored to be next to a small sandbar on the northern tip of the island. The Blue crystal’s location was rumored to be in a small underwater cave system near the island’s southern tip. Indy tossed a coin, and off towards the Emerald crystal they went. 

Indy and Marion motored up the coast of the island. Marion thought how romantic this were be without the threat of death. There always seemed to be a threat of death with Indy. But, at least she was never bored. 

The jeep began to slow and Marion’s mind came back to the present. She looked to Indy, a question in her eyes. He shrugged his chin to the northeast of them. Marion turned to look, and saw three boats on the water. She couldn’t see through the darkness to tell who was on the boats, but it was immensely clear from the green glow from the water that the Emerald crystal had been found. 

Indy pulled to a stop. “What now?” Marion whispered.

“That one appears to be lost,” Indy replied, “but maybe we can stop them from getting the Blue crystal too.”

***

Marion and Indy careened down the road, the wind whipping their faces. Indy could sense things all around them; animals, waterfalls, flowers. He was sure they were all wonderous but he didn’t have time stop. For an instant he regretted the turn of events and turned to look at Marion. He loved her and it seemed that their life was meant to be this wild ride. His regret turned to exuberance as his mind shifted back to the adventure at hand.  _ This  _ was living. 

After several wrong turns, they found the place where the cave system must begin beneath the water. It was just through a small opening in the rock that would stop boats but not the water - or them. There wasn’t a glow perse but the water appeared to be _ almost  _ blue. They parked the jeep off the path a bit and geared up to go get the last crystal. Marion kept taking glances over her shoulder watching for the Russians.  

Marion and Indy slipped inside the rocky cove and set their gear down on the ledge overlooking the water. They looked into the water and could see nothing but a deep tunnel leading downwards. Marion looked out the door, keeping an eye out for trouble. She stared up at the moon so big and so close in the sky. The night was so gorgeous and they were here together. They were a team.

Turning, Marion focused her eyes on Indy, who was prepping a new oxygen tank.”Indy,” she began, “I’m going after this one.”

Indy almost growled in response, “Marion, don’t be ridiculous. I…”

His response was broken off as he turned his head towards sounds on the water. A boat was slowly drifting down the coast. Indy could make out the sounds of speech in Russian while they shone flashlights into the water. Indy tried to make out their intentions and though he spoke Russian, he could only catch the odd word from this distance. He heard a small splash behind him and turned to find Marion gone. He dashed over to the side of the cave to the small ledge where the splash had come from. Looking down, he saw Marion swimming downward into the opening of the underwater cave. 

Indy swore under his breath. Well, there was nothing he could do now but hope she found the crystal quick and help keep the Russians out of her hair. He stepped out of the cove and back onto the pathway to road and tried to think of a way to mislead the Russians. 

***

Meanwhile below the water Marion slowly swam down trying to adjust to the weight of the tank on her back and the pressure in her ears. She looked around her trying to keep track of her surroundings and find the crystal as quickly as possible. She knew that she had about 30 minutes of oxygen in this tank and couldn’t waste time making bad choices. 

Marion swam through a tunnel that opened and narrowly at random intervals. She came to a proverbially fork in the road and looked from left to right. Both branches seemed to glow with an equal amount of life. Perhaps, they met up again somewhere. Marion wondered about this,trying to make a decision quickly.  The left passageway  _ should  _ lead away from the island, so that seemed like the best bet. Marion swam in that direction. Again, she was struck with the beauty of this place. Once this was all settled, she really would try to make sure that she and Indy could properly enjoy their getaway. Tiny fish were darting past, trying to keep out of her way. Bright colored ferns and other plants waved in the currents of the water. This was really quite pleasant, she thought. Marion continued to swim for another few minutes beginning to feel worries about this pathway. Another minute more and she came to a dead end. 

Marion screamed into her mask. The wrong path? How could she have been so stupid? She was wasting valuable time. She turned around and swam as fast as she could back to the fork in the pathways. She looked down at her oxygen tank’s gauge. Half of the tank was already gone. It started to get hard to breath and Marion saw tiny spots in her vision. Realizing that she was indeed panicking, Marion slowed her breathing and tried to calm down. 

Feeling in control again, Marion took the other pathway. Within a few minutes, she began to feel that same worry that this path would lead nowhere. She continued on, beginning to wonder if she should turn back. She stopped and treaded water in place, when she realized that there was a light flashing behind her where she had come from. Was it Indy, she wondered? No, they had only had the one good oxygen tank. She squinted through the diving mask and recognized the man that they had followed to the apartment earlier. 

Marion swore to herself and began swimming quickly again. After a short while, the tunnel began to widen and then opened into a large cavern. Marion saw a blue sparkle coming from above her and the swam up towards it. She broke the surface of the water and looked around shocked. She could see practically nothing in the dark room. There was no opening to the sky or outside world that she could see. The only light came from the glowing Blue crystal. Marion stared up at it, perched upright in a stand atop a large stone column that rose over 20 feet from the water.  

Marion swore again and ripped the tank’s mouthpiece from her lips. She knew she had to get to the crystal before the Russian made it to the room. If so, than she’d have a chance of escaping while he was distracted. She swam over to the rock column and surveyed the wall for hand and footholds. She saw that they were there. She could pick them out and imaged the Atlanteans using them thousands of years ago. She began to climb fitting her hands and feet carefully. As she stepped up, she found she had rose about halfway up when she felt something on her ankle. Turning as best she could to see in the diving goggles, she gasped when she spotted the arm of an massive octopus wrapped around her ankle. 

Marion began to kick at the tentacle holding her. She used her other foot to push against the arm. The octopus began to pull its arm back, stretching Marion, pulling her back towards the water. At the same time, Marion heard the sounds of the Russian entering the chamber. She continued to struggle but soon heard his chortle of laughter at her predicament. He said something in Russian to her. When she didn’t reply, he called again, laughing. 

Marion growled, “I don’t speak Russian.”

The man shrugged and began to climb the column on the side opposite from Marion. Marion almost shrieked as she remembered the knife in the belt at her waist. Trying to position her left hand in a strong grip, she quickly let go and grabbed for the knife. She swiped at the tentacle holding her ankle. She made contact with the octopus and it was enough to get the creature to let go, but she had cut herself in the process. Looking down, she watched the octopus slide down into the water and around the side of the rock column. 

Wincing, Marion slipped the knife back into the sheath and began to climb again. The Russian, seeing her freedom, quickened his pace to try to beat her to the top, but the handholds on his side must not have been as good as hers, for he made slow progress even at his hurried pace. 

Marion reached the top and pulled herself surveying the room in the blue light. Glancing at the Russian and seeing his still halfway down, Marion turned to the crystal and pulled it from its stone stand. She held the pulsing gem in her hands and felt its power run through her. 

Marion heard a scream and looked over the side to see her octopus friend making acquaintances with the Russian. Marion saw several of the uninjured tentacles coming out of the water to reach for the man and pull him down. The man screamed something to Marion. She shook her head at him, not understanding. 

“Help!” he screamed in English, clinging to the rock with a failing strength. 

Marion shrugged her shoulders, mimicking his action when she had been trapped. She fitted her respirator mouthpiece back into her lips and stepped off the ledge, thrilling in the 20 foot drop into the water. She swam back out of the cave, quick to get away from the man, and hesitant about what she might be coming into. 

Marion entered the last cavern and saw the ripple of the water at the surface. She tried to come up quietly and surfaced, staring into the bright eyes of Indy. Surrounding him were the unconscious forms of the other men. His lip was bloody, he’d have a black eye, but he looked damn good. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Jones,” Marion smiled handing Indy the crystal and then climbing out of the water. 

“And I’ve got sore eyes, sweetheart,” Indy smiled back. “Let’s go somewhere you can take care of that for me.” 

***

July 1959

The fourth of July came quickly that year, it seemed. Indy found himself out of school for the summer and once more grilling up steaks in the backyard. Somehow though, it didn’t feel so stifling. As he looked around at his family, Marion, Mutt, Oxley, he thought how his adventures made him value the quiet times like this when he could appreciate all he fought for and his hard won gains.  

As they sat down to eat, Indy lifted his eyes to the window. Through it he could just see the slight glow of the Platinum and Blue crystals shining from the mantle. Mutt, catching his glance, turned to see what his father had been looking at. 

Smiling, he turned back to Indy, “I can’t believe you let those Russians get away with the Emerald crystal.” 

Indy’s eyes shot up to meet with Marion’s. Seeing smiles stretching across both their faces, Mutt exclaimed, “What’s the big secret?”

Indy pulled out some papers from his pocket and began to spread them on the table, “It’s funny you should bring that up, Henry. I don’t think we should let the Russians get away with it at all. I also think it’s time for a nice family vacation. What do you all think?”

*The End*


End file.
